


The Shadow

by PchanHibiki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchanHibiki/pseuds/PchanHibiki
Summary: What do you get when you mix a celebrity and a million dollar enterprise? A target.





	The Shadow

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Gendry Waters stood in his suit as he looked outside the hotel. He looked at his watch and was already counting the minutes until he could go home. As soon as this night was over, he was going to sleep for the entire weekend. He never liked this type of gatherings, but with a job like his, it was unfortunately unavoidable. 

He could see the camera flashes from the top floor, and idly wondered which celebrity was walking through the gauntlet of paparazzi waiting for that ‘money shot.’ A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around to see his mentor Davos Seaworth walk inside the room. He greeted the older man with a smile and a quick hug.

“Are you ready for tonight, lad?”

“As I’ll ever be. Not sure how I’m going to last tonight, though.” Gendry responded. “How’s the rest of the security team?”

“Good,” Davos responded. “Everyone is in position except you.”

“How long do I have before everything starts?” 

“Not much I’m afraid, which is why I’m here. Your presence has been requested by Lady Shireen.”

“Is she alright?” Gendry asked in concern as he followed Davos out of the room.

“She is, just sad about being sent away to Switzerland for her studies. She said she had a surprise for you before she leaves.”

Gendry’s heart warmed at that, Shireen had treated him like family from the moment she met him. 

The two men walked out of the room, and Gendry nodded his greetings to the various team members assembled at the penthouse suite of the hotel. His phone beeped, and he quickly checked it and saw a message from Hot Pie, asking him what type of pie would he like for the weekend.

He grinned as he typed his response, and was immediately surprised when he bumped into Davos who came to an abrupt stop.

“What is it?” Gendry asked, worried as he looked at Davos.

“I just want you to know lad, it wasn’t my idea,” Davos said almost apologetically as he opened the door. The older man gestured for Gendry to walk in.

Gendry just looked at Davos quizzically as the older man shut the door. He looked around and saw Shireen, standing next to a young woman who was probably the same age as her. Her dark hair fell on soft waves just above her shoulder, and even from a distance, Gendry could see the steely resolve in her eyes. Both women were dressed in black, and Gendry knew that they would both fit in the event that was currently taking place downstairs.

“Gendry!” 

He turned to look at Shireen who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Promise me you won’t get mad?”

“Why would I get mad at you?” Gendry asked as Shireen pulled him closer to the young woman.

“Arya, I’d like you to meet my cousin Gendry. Gendry, this is my friend Arya Stark. Your bodyguard.”

At Shireen’s proclamation, Gendry looked between Davos and Shireen, and back to the young woman named Arya.

“A bodyguard?”

“I convinced father to hire you one until the police find out who's been behind those letters.”

Gendry just looked at Shireen, then back to Davos again. “Bodyguard, me?”

“Your career nearly came to an end after you got Nancy Kerrigan-ed…”

“I’m an actor, not a figure skater!” Gendry protested, but Shireen just rolled her eyes.

“Someone still tried to whack you on the knee. Besides, with the Lannisters gone. Your share in Baratheon Industries just quadrupled. You need protection.”

“How is this one going to protect me?” Gendry exclaimed, and instantly regretted his words at the glare he received from Shireen and the other young woman.

“Excuse me?” Arya asked, obviously insulted.

“No offense, but how can someone as small as you can protect someone like… fuck!”

Gendry didn’t even see Arya move. One moment she was standing in front of him, the next, he was flat on his back, the young woman straddling him and her arm pressing gently against his throat. 

“That’s the idea, stupid,” Arya muttered as she stood up and Shireen quickly fussed over Arya’s dress.

“I met Arya at the youth center I volunteer at. Unfortunately, they had to let go of some of the staff. Arya needed a job, and I’ve been so worried about you, so I thought, why not?”

Davos quickly helped Gendry get up, who still looked stunned.

“Arya and I will wait outside, Davos will help you freshen up,” Shireen said with a laugh as she led Arya outside. 

“What… what just happened?” Gendry asked in a daze as Arya glared at him before the door closed.

Davos didn’t even bother to hide his chuckle. “I believe the phrase the young ones use these days is: she just kicked your ass.”

Outside the door, Shireen held Arya’s hands. “He’s not a jerk, I promise.”

“I’ll make sure he stays in one piece,” Arya said dryly as she squeezed Shireen’s hands. “I don’t know how you convinced your father to hire me, but thank you.”

Shireen shrugged. “Father doesn’t know if all the letters and the attack was because of Gendry being Mr. Hottest man in Westeros, or because someone wants him out of the running in inheriting something from Baratheon Industries.”

“I didn’t even know you were related until The Citadel published that expose with Cersei and her children,” Arya said with a shudder. She didn’t know the children personally, but she felt bad for Tommen and Myrcella. They both seemed nice, unlike their older brother Joffrey who was the exact opposite of a Prince Charming. It’s been almost six months since it was revealed that Lord Robert Baratheon’s children weren’t really his, and the mudslinging between the Lannisters and Baratheons were a dream come true for the media. Once the truth came out about Cersei and her children, the truth also came out about Lord Robert’s many, many indiscretions, which included heartthrob Gendry Waters.  
The door opened behind them, and Arya gave a quick nod to Shireen, who embraced her. 

“I’ll send you a message tonight,” Shireen said softly before giving her cousin another hug. She waved goodbye to them both as she dragged Davos away.

“You thought, _why not _?”__

__Shireen just shrugged at the question. “Arya’s been looking for a job for a while now, no one was looking to hire martial arts instructors. She told me before she got her security license, but no one would take her seriously. I mean, you saw how Gendry reacted. Whoever is trying to hurt Gendry won’t have a clue someone’s got Gendry’s back.”_ _

__“I see,” Davos responded as he looked back and watched the unlikely duo behind them. “You’re looking mighty pleased, My lady.”_ _

__“My friend has a job, my cousin will be safe. Pretty soon my father will know who is behind all the threats against Gendry, and maybe I’ll be home sooner than expected.” Shireen responded. She looked at Davos who gave her a look that she knew meant he didn’t entirely believe her._ _

__Davos just eyed her warily. “At least you can say she swept him off his feet.”_ _

__Shireen’s response was to laugh, and Davos just knew he was going to miss her when she leaves._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Nottinghill than Bodyguard. I figured it's time to re-join the AO3 community and start writing again. We have been gifted with 8.01 to 8.03 (and 8.04) let's just hope we can at least have an open ending for Arya and Gendry for the finale. Although either way, that's what fanfics are for, right?


End file.
